


from the heart

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hilda gives Mercedes a heart cut out shirt as a joke on her birthday. It’s not her style at all, but when Mercedes sees Annette’s reaction, she decides to try it on.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	from the heart

**Author's Note:**

> written to fill this fe3h kinkmeme light [prompt for tig ol biddies](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=14788#cmt14788). hope you like it, anon!

Maybe it was childish, but Mercedes adored birthday parties. Birthday cake just tasted better than regular cake, especially when it was decorated with flowers and  _ Happy Birthday, Mercedes _ in curly script. Annette had outdone herself this year; all of their friends had come to eat, drink, and celebrate.

The party was the best possible gift, so when Hilda handed her a pink box with a gold bow on top, Mercedes was confused. 

“You didn’t have to bring a present!” Mercedes exclaimed. “I really don’t need anything.”

Hilda winked. “It’s nothing! Just a little joke, from one busty chick to another.”

“Did somebody say busty chicks?” Sylvain appeared out of nowhere and added, “Go on and open it!”

Felix dragged him back to the couch and Mercedes just laughed. Nothing could get her down on her birthday, and she was used to their antics. “Thank you so much, Hilda. I’ll go ahead and open it!” 

Maybe Hilda had gotten her some lingerie. It was more of a bachelorette party thing, but Mercedes loved cute bras. 

“Ooh, what is it?” Annette asked, heading over to get a closer look as Mercedes started to unwrap the box. Smiling, Mercedes popped the bow on Annette’s hand and slid the box out of the wrapping paper. Inside was a folded white shirt. Annette took the box and with both hands free, Mercedes held the shirt up to her chest.

The fabric barely reached the bottom of her breasts, and in the center was a heart cut out. A big one. 

Someone (probably Sylvain) wolf-whistled. 

“Thank you, Hilda, I’ve never seen anything like it!” It was certainly more revealing than what she usually wore. Mercedes giggles and turned to Annette. “What do you think, Annie?”

Annette dropped the box she was holding. “I...” 

She never finished her sentence. Her mouth just hung open as she stared right at Mercedes’s chest. 

“I figured it was high time for you to join the boob window trend!” Hilda said. 

Mercedes thanked her again, but she wasn’t paying attention. She was watching Annette fall to pieces over the mere idea of a sexy shirt. Annette bit her lip and drew her legs together until they were practically crossed. Was she getting wet? 

For the first time in her life, Mercedes wished that her birthday party would wrap up quickly, but while Annette was squirming and ogling her covered breasts, the lights flicked off. Ashe and Dedue brought out the cake, lit up with candles, and everyone started to sing.

It brought a smile to her face, even if part of her wanted to retreat to the bedroom and model her new shirt for her girlfriend. 

Once the cake was in front of her, she had the perfect wish:  _ I want Annette to suck on my breasts until we’re both dripping wet.  _

And with that same serene smile on her face, she blew out the candles. 

Her birthday wish didn’t come true that night. Alcohol was involved, which meant Felix and Sylvain passed out on the couch. Dimitri was curled up with Dedue in the corner, Hilda and Ingrid were snoring back to back on the floor, and Ashe was camped out in the bathtub. 

Annette still had to go to work bright and early in the morning, so she and Mercedes just went to bed. 

“Sorry we didn’t get to have birthday sex,” Annette mumbled as she drifted off. 

But Mercedes just kissed her lips and said, “I had a wonderful night. I’ll clean up tomorrow.” 

Annette left for her shift at the hospital before Mercedes woke up. By the time she did, a few of their friends had gone home, and Mercedes treated the rest of them to coffee before they headed home, too.

There wasn’t too much to clean up. Ashe had done a lot before Mercedes had woken up, the sweetheart. But he hadn’t known where to put everything, so Mercedes got to work. 

When she got to the shirt from Hilda, she rubbed the silky fabric between her fingers and smiled. Birthday sex a day late still counted, and Annette deserved a treat for all her hard work. 

So when Annette opened the front door and called, “I’m home,” Mercedes was ready. 

“I’m so glad work is over,” Annette was saying as she made her way through the hall. “I just could not focus today.”

Mercedes laughed to herself. She could help with that. 

“Mercie, are you here?” Annette called. “Oh crap, maybe she’s sleeping.”

The bedroom door creaked open and Annette peeked inside. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw Mercedes.

Stretched out on her side facing the door, Mercedes was waiting for her, wearing the heart cut-out shirt and nothing else.

The bottom hem of the shirt didn’t quite cover the swell of her bosom, and in this position, one of her nipples was threatening to pop out of the heart. “Hi, Annie. Long day?” 

Annette swallowed so hard Mercedes could hear it. “Holy crap,” she breathed out. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“I noticed how much you liked the shirt last night.” Mercedes shifted onto her back and propped herself up, spreading her legs just a little to give Annette a good view. But Annette’s eyes were glued to her chest. With a smile, Mercedes pushed her breasts out to make them look even larger, and Annette gasped. 

“Give me just one second,” Annette said. 

Mercedes swirled a finger in her cleavage, right in the center of the heart. “I suppose I can wait a little longer.”

And with that, Annette took off. Mercedes heard running water; Annette was so sweet to wash for her. Idly, Mercedes flicked her nipples through the shirt to get them hard for Annette. The fabric brushed the centers, stoking the fire that Annette’s gaze had started. She couldn’t wait for Annette to get her hands on them.

Annette came dashing back in, wearing just a cotton bra and panties, and Mercedes’s heart soared in her chest. “You’re gorgeous, Annie.”

“You’re,” Annette gushed, climbing onto the bed. “Look at you. That shirt—your boobs—may I?”

Giggling at her incoherent girlfriend, Mercedes nodded. “I was hoping you would.”

Annette leaned in for a soft, open kiss. Just imagining Annette longing for her all day at work was making Mercedes wet, and then Annette cupped both of her breasts and broke the kiss. Mercedes exhaled and leaned back, watching Annette watch her. 

Annette’s delicate hands looked even smaller around Mercedes’s breasts, and Annette’s lips parted as she kneaded the soft flesh. Gently, she lifted them up and rolled them around to feel their heft. Feeling bolder, Annette pressed them together, harder now, and they both watched as they filled the heart, areolas just peeking out of the cutout. Annette leaned down and kissed the curve of each breast, then dipped her tongue into Mercedes’s cleavage. 

Mercedes gasped. Releasing her breasts, Annette perched herself carefully on Mercedes’s waist. “Your nipples are so hard,” she said. And they were—they stood at attention beneath the white fabric, and Annette’s eyes were glued to them. Mercedes loved when Annette played with her breasts, but her nipples ached for attention.

“They can get harder,” Mercedes told her. And with a smile on her face, Annette reached for them to find out.

From the first press of her fingers, Mercedes sucked in a breath. Annette brushed them gently, over the fabric, and each fiber seemed to awaken a nerve. Running her hands back and forth, Annette coaxed them harder with barely any pressure. Her fingers and the shirt rubbed over the peaks, the dual sensations making Mercedes breathe faster. Annette took the hint, switching to her index fingers to flick the tips, pushing harder to make it more intense. 

“Just like that,” said Mercedes, and once she was moaning, Annette started rubbing little circles over her nipples instead. Annette was already slick; she had soaked through her panties just from touching Mercedes and working her hips. “Please touch me, Annie, under the shirt.”

But Annette had other ideas. She yanked the shirt to the side, centering Mercedes’s right breast in the heart, and picked up where she left off. With one nipple exposed, the sensations intensified, but having the other still covered drove Mercedes wild, and she writhed on the bed. She was dripping onto the sheets now, but Annette held her in place. 

“More,” Mercedes whimpered, and Annette gave her what she wanted, pinching her nipples and rolling them between two fingers as Mercedes cried out. She needed Annette’s mouth on her now, and she yanked the heart shirt up to her neck, her breasts bouncing as they sprung free. 

Annette read her mind and dove forward to claim a nipple with her lips. A long, quivering sigh slipped past Mercedes’s lips, and she wove her hands into Annette’s hair. Her nipples were large, which meant Annette could suck them deep into her mouth, and she tugged at the other with her thumb and forefinger, twisting the very tip.

Mercedes called Annette’s name; she could almost come just from this, and Annette popped off with a wet smack to lick the other nipple, fingertips fluttering over the one she had just sucked. Annette was so wet on top of her, and she sat up straight to grind in earnest, pinching both of Mercedes’s nipples with her knuckles. Mercedes gazed up in wonder at Annette’s flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful when she was this far gone, and Mercedes reached up to push Annette’s bra straps down and expose her breasts. They were small, perky, and perfect, and her little pink nipples were rock hard. She didn’t get off on it quite like Mercedes did, but she still cried out when Mercedes rubbed them, and then Annette was coming, rubbing her clit against Mercedes through her panties, still twisting Mercedes’s nipples as she rode out her orgasm. 

“You’re so good to me,” Mercedes breathed as Annette’s hips slowed. “So beautiful.” 

Gasping for air, Annette released Mercedes’s breasts to unclasp and remove her bra. “Couldn’t help myself,” she giggled. “I came so fast.” 

“I loved it,” Mercedes said. Annette leaned down to kiss her again, pressing their breasts together as she licked into Mercedes’s mouth. Mercedes should have taken that as a hint, but it still caught her off guard when Annette slid down her body, nipping at her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. When Annette reached her stomach, it finally clicked, and Mercedes spread her legs with a soft moan.

Annette gazed up at her. “You’re so wet for me,” she said, and Mercedes nodded brokenly. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

She didn’t wait. Annette licked into Mercedes slit, sucking the sweet mess she had made, and Mercedes threw her head back and gasped. Annette’s thin fingers spread her wider, tongue darting inside to taste her inner walls. But they both knew what would seal the deal.

No sooner had Mercedes gasped  _ please _ when Annette shifted to lap at her clit. Mercedes called her name as Annette circled it with her tongue, flicking it over and over, coaxing Mercedes closer and closer to climax. 

Annette looked up to meet Mercedes’s eyes and lifted her face. Lips and chin glistening, she said, “Pull the shirt down,” and Mercedes did, delighting in the moan it earned before Annette leaned down again. This time, Annette sucked at her clit, drawing it into her mouth as best as she could, and Mercedes let out a yell. She couldn’t help herself—she started stroking her wet nipples through her shirt as Annette suckled her clit, and when Annette met her eyes again, the look on her face sent Mercedes crashing over the edge. Pleasure rolled through her, radiating from her clit to her nipples to her fingers and toes as her inner walls tried to clench around Annette’s chin. Annette carried her through, licking and kissing her folds as her orgasm shook her. And when the last quivers of pleasure finally ebbed, Annette rose from between her legs and wiped her shining face on the back of her arm. 

“Happy birthday,” Annette purred, sliding back up to kiss Mercedes once more. 

Every birthday was wonderful with Annette in her lift, but this was the happiest birthday Mercedes could remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just a simple girl who loves girls and boobies, so when i saw this request i had to do it. thanks for reading!!


End file.
